By Accident
by iheartcsi
Summary: any real summary will give it away...G/S please r/r!


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, not matter how much I wish I did.  
Spoilers: Nothing really specific, but third season, I guess.  
So, here you go....hope you enjoy it! please review!!_  
  
  
Sara's POV_  
I sit in my car before shift and try to remember the last time I worked a case with Grissom. It's been too long. Recently he has been working all his cases with Catherine. I just don't understand. Every time he gives out assignments, I hold my breath, only to find that I am working solo or with Nicky or Warrick or both. He works with her. I have to do everything I can to hold back the tears. I really thought that there was something between us: the flirting, the looks, the plant. I must have been wrong. Either that, or I've waited to long. Now the tears have begun to flow. I can't go in there looking like this, I'm such a mess. I grab a tissue to blot my eyes, wait a few minutes and head into work. Maybe tonight will be different...  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
_Grissom's POV_  
There are about 35 minutes left before shift starts. I haven't even looked at the cases. I have to make up the assignments. Hmm, Nick and Warrick can take the DB over by Lake Mead. Cath and I can work the, wait. It seems like Catherine and I have been working every case together lately. I've rarely worked with Nick or Warrick, and when was the last time I worked with Sara? Sweet Sara. Damn, I've been pushing her away, haven't I? But if I don't, I fear I will get too close. It is wrong for me to have these feelings, right? Not only am I her supervisor and quite a bit older, but there is no way she could reciprocate. Still, I can't keep shutting her out. She is such a vital part of this team and I don't think I could handle her leaving. Right or not, I love her too much to see her go.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
_Sara's POV_  
Speak of the Devil. Wait, what did Grissom just say to me?  
Umm, Gris, there is no one else in here, how were you talking about me? I saw him flinch a little, like he really hadn't meant to say that.  
Well, I just meant that I had been thinking about you when you walked in. Are you ok? You seem as though you've been crying.  
Damn. I thought that it wasn't obvious. Oh, I'm fine. Allergies. It was a lame excuse, but I didn't want to tell him the truth. So, you were thinking about me, huh? Maybe there _was_ some hope.  
Yes, well I was thinking of what case to put you on tonight. He was only thinking of me in a professional manner. Great. Pull yourself together, Sara.  
Oh. I suppose I'll be working with Warrick or Nick, right? Hmm, I hadn't really meant that to come out as snide as it sounded.  
Well, actually, I put those two together. I was thinking of putting you on a solo case--  
Right. Figures. I didn't try to hide my disdain this time.  
Sara, you didn't let me finish..but why are you so upset? Why didn't he get it?  
Grissom, I love you. Oh. God. That is not what I meant to say! I can't take it back, either. Shit. I turn and run out the door. I don't know what else to do.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
_Grissom's POV_  
Wait, did she just say what I think she did? She loves me? I am rendered speechless. I feel paralyzed as she runs out the door. My brain is screaming GO AFTER HER YOU FOOL! but my body won't respond. What should I do? Tell her that I feel the same way? I must. I can't let her hurt like I know she must be. My brain finally coaxes my body into action and I run as fast as I can to find her.  
  
  
She is sitting in her car, crying. I can't help but feel responsible. Letting my emotions speak above my reason for once, I open the door and touch her face, wipe her tears away.  
I hear myself say. Please don't cry, Sara. It hurts my heart. She looks up at me, confused.  
Between the sobs, I hear her say Just leave me alone, Grissom. I know you don't feel the same way. I didn't even mean to say it. Just go. This breaks my heart.  
You don't know, Sara, I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth as a tear escapes from my eye. I _do_ feel the same way.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
_Sara's POV_  
Wait, did he just say what I think he did? He feels the same way? Even though I can see it in his eyes, in his tears, I just can't believe it. You what?  
Before he speaks, he gently pulls me out of the car and places his hands on my shoulders. He is looking into my eyes.  
I love you, Sara. I have since the moment I met you. I've been such a fool.  
My tears return, but this time they are tears of sheer happiness. Gil Grissom just told me that he loved me. Not knowing what else to do, I guide his mouth to mine and gently kiss him. he kisses me back. WOW, he is amazing! I suddenly realize that shift is quickly approaching and pull away.  
Hey, Gris, I think we should, umm, stop. The others are gonna get here soon and this would be an awkward situation for them to find us in.  
I don't care, he said, taking me back up in his arms. The second kiss was more passionate than the first. We didn't even notice the gawking of the crowd forming around us. We had gotten here, where we'd both wanted to be, even if it was by accident.  
  
end.


End file.
